Headsets are widely used in industry for hearing protection, electronic communication, or both. A headset consists of one or two earpieces that cover the ear or ears of the user, and a headband that couples to the earpiece or earpieces to provide support for the ear piece or earpieces. An earpiece includes an ear cup that supports electronics, manual controls, access points, a ear cushion that surrounds the ear when in use, and one or more portions of couplings for headbands. With the advancement of communications technology, such as DECT 7 compliant technology, large numbers of people can be connected to a single communication headset network with subsets of users having particular communications relationship within their subset. In such a busy environment, a signal path to an antenna in such a communications headset may be temporarily blocked or interrupted by the movement of heavy equipment, vehicles, or even the position of the user himself. Various communication environments require adaptability of communications headsets to those environments.
Accordingly, there is a need for a headset that can improve the likelihood of receiving a signal, improving signal quality, and redundancy that can provide a better experience for users of complex communication headset networks. Furthermore, there is a need for a communication headset that can be programmed to adapt to various communication environments.